


Sobre errores y otras cosas ovbias que Remus no ve

by SrtaStilinski



Series: Sobre manías, y Remus, y Sirius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, merodeadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Remus se equivoca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre errores y otras cosas ovbias que Remus no ve

A veces, Remus se equivoca, no sucede muy a menudo porque es un joven inteligente que tiende a comprobar las pruebas antes de abrir la boca, sin embargo alguna que otra vez falla, como por ejemplo un viernes cualquiera. Es viernes y las ventanas de la sala común están totalmente empañadas, el clima asquerosamente húmedo y la luna muy cerca de llenarse en el cielo, el humor de Lupin bastante picado y el aburrimiento de Sirius peligrosamente aumentando.

_ Vamos Lunático, que no te cuesta nada jugar un ratito con tu pobre y desdichado amigo _ le incita con su voz cada día más ronca y sensual

_ Intento estudiar Sirius, deja que estudie para el examen _ casi ruega 

Siruis lo mira con una ceja levantanda como diciendo "si lo vas a pasar de todas formas, si no te hace falta estudiar", suspira lo más fuerte que es capaz de hacerlo, volando la punta de los pergaminos que su amigo intenta leer. No dice más nada, pero Remus puede sentir los ojos grises clavados en su nuca, con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado bajo la nevada, y necesita todo el auto control del mundo para resistir el impulso de dedicarlas unas caricias sobre el lomo, en el cuello, en los labios con los suyos propios. 

_ No se supone que deberías estar con James correteando chicas por los pasillos _ medio pregunta y medio afirma. Guarda los apuntes, ya no es capaz de concentrarse en las formulas de pociones. 

_ Evans _ es todo lo que consigue por respuesta, luego una caída de pestañas imposiblemente largas _ así que...¿jugamos un ratito Moony querido?

Remus cede, como termina cediendo siempre frente a Sirius, casi sin resistencia, sintiéndose un estúpido afortunado por hacerlo. Un cuarto de hora después se encuentra metido en una extraña versión del verdad o consecuencia, hay alcohol involucrado y puede que empiece a ver borroso debido al whisky ligeramente alterado que sostiene entre las manos, la puerta de la habitación de los chicos cerrada y el gramógrafo llorando un triste blues muggle. Si estuviera más sobrio pensaría que esto no puede acabar bien, pero ni está tan sobrio ni quiere pensar. 

_ Verdad o consecuencia Lunatico _ dice Black, un poco más cerca de lo que debería y maldita sea, como quisiera Lupin que este más cerca aún, encima o abajo, no importa

Elegir consecuencia es un suicidio, las opciones no son muchas así que declina por la alternativa. Nada más ver el brillo pícaro en los irises color plata se da cuenta del error que cometió, ese brillo no augura nada bueno porque Sirius no tiene piedad el muy bastardo. Sonrié todo dientes blanquisimos y Remus que se muere por tenerlos marcados en todo el cuerpo, le da un largo trago a la botella que sostiene, ocupado en entretener la boca antes que el impulso lo traicione. 

_ Así que verdad, interesante mi lobuno amigo, muy interesante _ finge meditar la pregunta, se deleita en el suspenso por unos segundos, para luego mirarlo con una intensidad que le cala hasta los huesos, con una seriedad que le obliga a sostenerle la mirada para adivinar lo que esconde _ ¿Quien te gusta Remus? 

Remus toma aire diciéndose que debió adivinarlo, porque Siruis lleva cerca de dos años preguntandole lo mismo vez tras vez, deseando verdaderamente saber la respuesta, queriendo acabar con el misterio. No es como con Peter, al que le pregunta para hacerlo verse como un tomate de lo rojo que se pone, y más rojo después cuando grita el nombre de la chica en pleno comedor a la hora de la cena. No es como con James, al que lo pica para probar si de su boca vuelve a salir el nombre de Lily, y luego se burla de ese "enamoramiento laberíntico" como lo llama, para luego revolverle el cabello ya desordenado y consolarlo.

No, es distinto, porque cuando Sirius le pregunta a él lo hace serio como si el momento así lo requiriera. Lo pregunta atento, con algo más que esa curiosidad, con la voz sin rastro de ese humor extraño que lo caracteriza. A veces, Remus quisiera poder contestarle sinceramente, decir que tu, Canuto, siempre has sido tu, que es hora que des cuenta y se acabe el tormento que no tiene nada que ver con la luna y los huesos rompiéndose para armarse por la mañana; quisiera pero no puede, no se engaña al respecto creyendo en imposibles. 

Sirius lo apremia con la mirada, le repite la pregunta ahora más cerca todavía, casi respirandole en el rostro. ¿Quien Remus, quien es?, guardandose la verdadera duda ¿Soy yo? ¿Podría serlo, me dejarías que lo fuera Remus?. Entonces Lupin apenas respira cuando niega con la cabeza, supirando un leve eso no.  
El joven Black estalla, mitad de impotencia, mitad de otra cosa que no se detiene a pensar que es, pero que de pronto quema en su pecho y lo consume un poco. Se aparta de golpe como un latigazo, se para y se aleja repitiendo la pregunta a los gritos porque no puede ser Remus, estamos jugando y tu elegiste verdad y te toca responder, si no lo haces es trampa y nosotros no jugamos con trampas así que te toca responder. 

Lupin se asusta un poco pero se mantiene firme, grita que nadie, que se le meta de una puta vez en esa cabeza llena de rulos que tiene, que nadie y punto final. La explosión es contagiosa y los dos se gritan palabras que chocan contra las paredes y los doseles de las camas para volver afiladas como un boomerang, hiriendo y siendo lanzadas para herir de vuelta. 

_ No puede Remus, es imposible _ repite Sirius hecho una tormenta en su máximo apogeo _ no puede no gustarte nadie nunca, en estos dos malditos años _se le suaviza la voz, casi como cuando suplica entre sueños_ porque no me lo dices Lunático...por favor.

Algo se enciende en Remus porque eso no sucede, Sirius no pide por favor, jamas, a nadie; es una regla del universo que no se debe cambiar. Sin embargo Remus se equivoca, las pruebas están a la vista, y le enferma que la primera vez que pida por favor él no pueda corresponderle, es tan malditamente injusto que se le escapa una carcajada llena de amargura y rabia. 

_ ¿Que no es posible? veras que si lo es, que es estúpidamente posible idiota. No lo hace, no me gusta nadie (excepto tu quisiera poder gritar) y de todas formas que carajos te importa, no es como si te importara alguien que no seas tu _ toma aire cargado de hiel, necesita sacarlo todo ahora que comenzó_ no es como si supieras, de todos modos, lo que significa que te guste alguien, amar a alguien y...

Frena tan de golpe como empezó, porque está hablando de más y en ese punto si no para puede que ya no sea capaz de hacerlo, y también porque ve la expresión de Sirius, una ira apenas contenida que le deja los ojos tan brillantes y oscuros como el agua del lago, las mejillas de un rojo carmín y los puños cerrados hasta que los nudillos se tornan blancos. 

\- Que no se lo que es...vamos Lupin, en realidad no lo crees, no puedes realmente creerlo

Remus no sabe muy bien por que, pero de pronto ya no puede soportar estar ahí, en ese cuarto, en el castillo, en el mismo mundo que Black. Cuando contesta no se detiene a pensar en las pruebas astutamente disimuladas hace años, en la preocupación que Sirius siempre mostró por él. A veces, Remus se equivoca, no ocurre muy a menudo, pero sucede por ejemplo un viernes casi por la noche.

Se equivoca porque es necio, y porque le es tan difícil aceptar que alguien pueda quererlo, amarlo, que se niega a considerarlo posible. Se equivoca mientras susurra que si, que de verdad lo creo, para acto seguido huir de la habitación porque ya no soporta estar ahí, en el cuarto, en el castillo y en el mismo mundo que el muchacho al que ama sin que lo ame de vuelta, aunque a veces, Remus se equivoca.


End file.
